


【宇植】自由、存在和杏仁鸡尾酒

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Summary: ABO/替身成真爱/怀孕梗/狗血依旧这篇里徐会长不杀人不放火尹施允角色姜秀灿出现（人设有修改，无情工具人）名字来源于最近在看的一本书
Kudos: 29





	【宇植】自由、存在和杏仁鸡尾酒

杏仁鸡尾酒的配方是：45ml的杏仁香甜酒，22.5ml的柠檬汁，22.5ml的糖水。

徐仁宇不喜欢杏仁鸡尾酒，因为太甜，因为太酸，因为喝起来太不像酒，因为有杏仁的味道，因为有柠檬的味道。总之，从基底到点缀，徐仁宇觉得杏仁鸡尾酒一无是处。

可陆东植却很喜欢。他被徐仁宇带去酒吧、带去酒会，总是喝杏仁鸡尾酒。他坐在一边看着徐仁宇高谈阔论，小口小口地啜饮金色的酒液，甜、酸，这不就是爱的味道吗？

其实陆东植不会喝酒。在遇到徐仁宇的时候，陆东植只是一个穷到差点卖身的高二学生。他的父母出了车祸，不仅身死魂消，还给唯一幸存的儿子留下了一大笔债务。陆东植是个omega，没有什么地方愿意接受这样一个容易引发混乱的少年omega做兼职，除非是酒吧、夜店或者其他声色犬马的场所。

在遇到徐仁宇之前，他在一家夜店做服务生。每天放学就赶去夜店，工作到凌晨两三点，匆匆忙忙睡一会儿再赶去上课。十七岁的陆东植无疑是很好看的，身上有一种独属于omega的娇甜，但不仅限于此，陆东植更像是一团蓬松的羽绒，是柔软、是温吞、是把人裹起来会轻飘飘地飞起来。每天上班前，他用隔水创可贴把自己的腺体贴起来，就阻隔住信息素的味道，假装成一个beta，来减少麻烦。

他已经在这里工作了半年了，从未出过什么意外。

所以当顾客闹事，并且撕掉了他脖子上的胶带的时候，陆东植毫无防备。

温暖、甘甜的橙花香气一下子充盈了整个走廊，那是轻快、活泼的少年omega，自然地对alpha具有致命的吸引力。陆东植惊恐地睁大双眼，茫然失措，他以为自己会死在这里，阴暗靡乱的夜店走廊，被好几个alpha轮奸，然后丢在某条小巷里，像块破布。

他能闻到走廊上隐隐浮动的不同alpha的信息素，他双腿打颤，这是omega的本能，但陆东植尽可能地扶住边上的扶手，让自己不至于跪在地上。

忽然，就在一瞬间，一股凌冽的雪松、混杂着馥郁檀木和清淡威士忌的味道，强势又专横地占据了整个空间，陆东植手一松，跪坐在地上。Omega的生理本能和理智在做抗争，他咬紧嘴唇想让自己意识清醒。

但那味道仿佛仅仅是在向其他alpha宣告所有权一样，达到了目的后便消散无踪。

黑亮牛皮的手工皮鞋在陆东植眼前停下。

他抬头，看见一个带着笑意的高挑男人，嘴唇上咬出的鲜血还在滴滴答答往下掉，的确是个我见犹怜的小美人。

“站起来吧。”男人伸出手把他从地上扶了起来。

陆东植就是这么遇见徐仁宇的。

徐仁宇为他还清了债务，把他带到自己的身边，安排他去最好的学校。

徐仁宇爱他。

这一点并不是陆东植自作多情。他能感受到，徐仁宇看着自己的时候，眼里总是那样微微的纵容和宠溺，带着一点点笑容。徐仁宇对他是不一样的——陆东植见过男人在其他地方的样子，强大、镇定、又带着掌控一切的漫不经心。但和他在一起的时候，男人总是专心致志的。在陆东植的眼前，徐仁宇是个温柔的人。

平心而论，徐仁宇长得很好，从面相上看，的确是个温柔的人。

但你要跟认识他的人说，徐会长是个温柔的人，他们一定会觉得你是不是脑子有问题。

徐仁宇对下属很好，这没得指摘。可这种好的前提是，这是有压榨、利用价值的下属。在他身上，alpha的强大、贪婪和自私体现的淋漓尽致。徐仁宇不关心人情，或者说，他知道普世价值上应该表现成什么样，他也会这么做，但只是为了装成和其他人一样，从而融入这个庸庸常人的世界。

庸常，在徐仁宇的眼里，是比作恶更加恶的罪过。

“可是我就是一个普通的俗人，”陆东植听到这里，不免跟男人争辩，“您不还是喜欢我吗？”

徐仁宇把他揽在怀里，在他唇边落下一个亲吻：“你是最特别的，他们怎么能和你相提并论。”

下一秒，雪松的气息把陆东植团团包裹起来，檀木和威士忌在他身上四处点燃情欲的火焰。陆东植被压在沙发上，身体陷进松软的真皮沙发，徐仁宇专心地亲吻他，从锁骨到乳头，咬的少年乳尖殷红挺立，在微冷的空气里娇艳欲滴。陆东植低头，看见对方低垂的眉眼，睫毛扫过他的胸膛，呼吸打在他的皮肤上。

这是爱。陆东植想。

但这一切到底是怎么开始的，陆东植也不清楚。

徐仁宇把他带到自己家里的时候，他拘谨地坐在三分之一的椅子上，恭敬地称呼对方为“徐会长”。

他听见男人的轻笑，说：“我看起来就这么严肃显老吗？”

陆东植慌了，十七岁的孩子，其实没有经历过太多这样的场合，徐会长是他的恩人，他既感谢对方，又心里惶恐，觉得自己无以为报。

“您是我的恩人，我——”

他的话没有说完，因为男人的手已经扶住他抬起的下颌，然后轻轻地吻了上来。

那是一个带着雪一样气息的吻，冰冷凛冽，像是在雪松上积了一夜的白雪，沁凉，掠夺着他的呼吸。

陆东植愣住了。他不知道自己愣住的样子很可爱，眼睛睁得很大，清澈单纯的眼里会装满眼前的人，玫瑰豆沙粉色的双唇微微张开，少年还没完全张开的稚嫩天真。

“这怎么办呢？陆东植，”徐仁宇放开手，凑在他耳边说，“我是在追你啊。”

砰砰、砰砰，陆东植听见自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，好像看见春天枝头的第一朵樱花绽放、好像看见寒冬的第一朵雪花落在掌心，微弱又坚定、转瞬即逝的美丽，那是爱恋。

就好像是为灰姑娘穿上水晶鞋的王子，所有的电影电视剧小说里不遗余力描写的童话故事，如此俗套、如此浪漫。普通人面对一个家财万贯的老男人都不一定能说出一个不字，何况陆东植是苦苦挣扎着活着的一个半大孩子，何况徐仁宇是身家亿万的青年才俊。

何况，是徐仁宇先爱上他的。

橙花清新明快如同春雨，微苦微甜、纯白无瑕、遍地绽放，前调愉快轻松，青涩、是酸与甘的完美融合的温柔，慢慢在空气里转变成雪松的锐利凉意，延续下来的尾调是黑檀木的温暖和英格兰威士忌的柔和辛辣。

他们的结合，就连信息素都是融洽合拍的，多么完美，仿佛是命中注定。

陆东植在男人的怀里微笑，他们肌肤相亲，刚刚结束一场酣畅淋漓的性事，他有点困了，枕在男人的手臂上。

“我爱您。”他望着徐仁宇，伸手去描摹对方的眉眼。

“从这里，到这里，再到这里，”陆东植像个小孩子，“我都喜欢。”

“是吗？”男人合着眼，抓住在自己身上到处捣乱的手，“睡吧，明天不是还要上课吗？”

出乎徐仁宇意料的是，陆东植的成绩很好。

就算是经常在课上睡觉、根本没有时间写回家作业、被徐会长从普通学校转入顶级私立，陆东植的成绩也一直是名列前茅。

尤其是数学一科，对于陆东植来说，继续上高中的意义已经不大，徐仁宇安排他跟从首尔国立大学最好数学系的教授学习，已经修习到了离散数学和近世代数。

他给陆东植安排了一帆风顺的未来——进入最好的大学学习，将来做纯粹数学方面的研究，可以一辈子待在象牙塔里，和简单的人、喜欢的事情打交道。

他像是把陆东植护在自己的翅膀下，陆东植就是弱小的蜂鸟或者绚烂的蝴蝶，大概淋雨或者吹风就会被折断翅膀，有时候，就连陆东植自己都觉得被珍惜得有点太过了。

周五下课，他从老师的住所出来，黑色宾利等在楼下，男人坐在主驾上一边回复消息一边等他。

“工作这么忙的话，我可以自己回去啊，”陆东植给自己系上安全带，“这样太麻烦您了。”

他们自然地交换了一个亲吻，他微微沉溺在男人的稳重气息里。

“忽然有点想你。”

三十六岁的男人成熟沉稳有魅力，盯着你一脸认真地说我想你的样子能迷死人，陆东植不禁害羞。

“我也想你。”他把半张脸埋在高领毛衣里小小声地说，红了脸颊。

徐仁宇载他去吃饭。

他总是带陆东植去吃西餐。

陆东植不爱吃西餐，不喜欢用牛羊鸡鸭肉做主食，不喜欢一顿饭要分好几次上菜，吃完一道要撤走一道，不喜欢在正式用餐前先吃面包先喝汤，不喜欢配餐的红酒白葡萄酒香槟或者解味的雪葩，不喜欢刀叉都要按照次序摆放，不喜欢拘谨小心地用餐。

他是普通的家雀儿，不习惯把谷粒放进金盘子吃。

他有时候略带娇气地跟男人抱怨，说我不爱吃呀。男人听了，眉眼沉沉地望着他，定定地看着他，又笑。

“你会喜欢的，东植。”

有点霸道，有点强势，但这就是alpha嘛，陆东植想。

陆东植带一点反胃地用叉子把蜗牛肉挑出来，然后拿刀切开了面前的蜗牛，心不在焉地划拉成小块、抹在面包上，然后就停在这个动作上。

“不合胃口吗？”徐仁宇问他。

对于陆东植，或许应该是，一开始就没有合胃口过。他讨厌这样的软体动物，是连螺肉和贝壳类都完全不吃的人，他讨厌咬起来的软肉的感觉，也讨厌不管怎么料理都挥之不去的土腥味。他放下手里糊得不成样子的面包，把盘子往前推了一下——这是告诉侍者可以端走的意思。

“也许吧。”他有点生气地喝了一大口面前的红酒。

是徐仁宇专门点名要的一瓶，82年的奥比昂波尔多，据说喝起来会有独特的巧克力和覆盆子风味，但他的味蕾只能感觉到苦。

但徐仁宇像是刻意忽略了他的不满，侍者继续上菜，第二道是奶油蘑菇汤。

陆东植也从来没有喜欢过。他不能接受咸味的奶类，不喜欢奶油和盐的搭配，不喜欢用面粉把汤调成这样浓厚的口感。他稍微用勺子在里面搅了几下，然后敷衍地尝了一小口。

“这样很没有礼貌，”男人专心地品尝自己碗里的美食，没有分给闹脾气的陆东植一个眼神，“厨师会认为你对他有意见的，你这样是在否定他的成果。”

这样的徐仁宇总是让陆东植偃旗息鼓，生不起气来，觉得自己像是个无理取闹的三岁小孩，比起对方来太幼稚太不可思议，不敢生气。

他举起勺子，用一种视死如归的心态，喝了小半碗汤。

“这总可以了吧？”他感觉自己下一秒就要吐出来，委委屈屈地看着对面的男人。

徐仁宇只是看了他一眼，没有说话。

陆东植觉得，他生气了。

徐仁宇生气，不会和他发火，不会吼他，不会骂他，只是非常平静地对他进行冷处理，把他晾在一边，好像陆东植就是个透明人，完全不值一提也不值得关注的甲乙丙丁。但陆东植最害怕这样的徐会长，害怕自己被对方抛弃，被对方厌恶。

他只会用自己的身体讨好对方，橙花的香气若隐若现地勾引对方，在床上哭叫得像个小荡妇，什么平时羞于去做的事情都愿意做，在满足对方之前自己就已经受不了。雪松的香气冷得几乎要冻伤皮肤，男人在他的脖颈、胸前留下大片大片的吻痕——上一次徐仁宇生气之后，陆东植有好几天根本没办法坐着超过二十分钟，旷课了一整个星期。

因此，陆东植学会了预先低头，不要跟对方死犟到底。

他老老实实地吃完了一整块带着血的三分熟菲力牛排，海盐、辛辣的胡椒和无法抗拒的血味在舌尖交织，陆东植觉得自己快吐了，但他还是一口接一口，动作标准流畅地把牛排切成小块，然后咀嚼咽下去。

那股想吐的冲动是在甜点环节彻底无法控制的。

水果舒芙蕾，蓬松柔软得一触即碎，在盘子里晃晃悠悠，边上的草莓、芒果和蓝莓新鲜甜美，混合着奶油的香气冲进陆东植的鼻腔。

陆东植开始无法控制地干呕，然后冲进卫生间抱着马桶吐到近乎虚脱，完全无法克制的生理性泪水流了满面。

把徐仁宇吓到了，男人一把打横抱起了他，然后塞进车里，狂飙到医院。

陆东植在路上拎着塑料袋干呕了一路，刚刚已经把吃下去的东西都吐出来了，这会儿呕出来的全是黄绿色的胆汁。徐仁宇一边开车一边问他怎么样，有没有感觉舒服一点。陆东植想撑个笑出来，说自己没事的，但到底无法，只能作罢。

到医院，医生一脸“大惊小怪干什么”，开单子做化验，把徐仁宇赶去缴费。

验血常规、尿常规、b超。

忙到团团转的医生看了一眼化验单，毫无波澜地说：“家属不要紧张了，妊娠反应比较严重而已，现在是孕六周，你是他的Alpha吗？十八岁就搞出人命……要注意啊......”

陆东植一脸懵逼。

他，陆东植，怀孕了？这根本是不可能的事情啊？！虽然和徐仁宇睡过这么多次了，但男人一开始就说过，会让他先安心完成学业，根本都没有标记过他，要么就不在他体内成结，要么就戴套……他怎么可能怀孕呢？

他脑子发蒙，愣愣地看着徐仁宇。

徐仁宇没有在看他。

“要做流产手术的话，现在可以安排吗？”这是徐仁宇说的。

医生这下是真的被惊讶到了，诧异地看了他们俩一眼：“这个是门诊手术，要等工作日白天才可以做。”

徐仁宇点点头道谢，然后拉着还愣在原地的陆东植走了。

陆东植被男人塞进车里的时候还没有反应过来，什么叫“流产手术”，徐仁宇难道不打算要这个孩子吗？就算他现在才十八岁，就算一开始说好了不要孩子的，可是既然都已经来了，为什么不要它？

“其实，我——”

“我不会改变主意的。”徐仁宇好像知道他要说什么一样。

陆东植一颗心还悬在半空，没着没落，不管是怀孕还是对方说不要这个孩子，他都没有什么切实的体会。

“可是，这是我们的孩子啊。”他很轻很轻地说，好像稍微大声一点，就会把自己肚子里的小生命吓跑一样。陆东植的手摸到自己的小腹，很平坦，完全不会让人想到这里面会孕育着一个小生命。

他说：“我想留下它，我们留下它吧。”这个孩子，会有徐仁宇的眼睛吗？会长的像自己吗？会是个男孩还是个女孩？陆东植忍不住遐想。

“下车。”

徐仁宇把他带到了自己朋友的医院。

“我不进去，”陆东植在医院门口跟他吵架，“我要把他生下来。”

“陆东植，我不是在跟你商量，我是在告诉你，我不要这个孩子。”男人语气冰冷，态度强硬。

陆东植忽然注意到，从头到尾，徐仁宇没有对这个消息表现出哪怕一点的欣喜，他不是在说，我们不能要这个孩子，徐仁宇说的是他不要。

仅此而已。

“这真的是您的孩子啊，”陆东植急急忙忙地解释，“我、您是我唯一爱着的人......如果您不信的话，现在不是可以做亲缘鉴定的吗？”

男人两手扶住他的肩，一字一句地告诉他：“我知道这是我的孩子，但是我不想要。”

陆东植发红发热的眼眶冷了下来，眼泪倏地流下来，他问：“可不可以，告诉我为什么？为什么你不要他？”

“没什么理由，我只是觉得这不合适。做完手术，我们就分手吧。”

陆东植几乎是被男人挟持着钳制着带进医院大门的，他努力挣扎，但是顾及到自己肚子里的小生命，终究不敢动作太剧烈，被男人扔进一间病房。

一看就是隔离病房，窗户上装了细密的铁丝网，环顾四周找不到任何尖锐物品，病房里除了一张病床和几把椅子之外空无一物。陆东植绝望地拍门，只透过门上的玻璃小窗看见男人转身离开的背影。

徐仁宇在医院阳台上抽烟。

“认真的吗？要安排那个omega明天就做手术？”老同学还穿着白大褂，有点怀疑地问他。

徐仁宇冷冷地瞥了他一眼，没说话。

“别这么看我，我只是有点惊讶，你居然真的能找到一个和......这么像的，连信息素味道都差不多，要不是你年年去给他扫墓，我都要怀疑他还活着了。喂，徐仁宇，对着这么像的脸，你真的忍心吗？”朋友调笑，“我刚刚去查房，可看到你的小情人在病房里哭呢。”

“费用直接从卡上划，剩下的就给他，我先走了。”徐仁宇用力吸了一口烟，然后把一张卡塞进他口袋里，没再多说什么就走了。

停车场灯光很暗，徐仁宇坐在车上发呆。

车里很乱，副驾上扔着陆东植的暗红围巾，边上的置物柜里还塞着他的草稿纸和铅笔，陆东植有时候心血来潮就会开始验算，草稿纸扔的到处都是，后座上还有一条丑兮兮的卡通毛毯，是陆东植在车上睡觉的时候盖的。

但是，徐仁宇养陆东植不是因为他爱陆东植。而是因为，他在陆东植身上找另外一个人的影子。

有句话说，一个人在未来的一生都没有办法摆脱十几岁时爱上过的那个人。对徐仁宇来说，也是如此。

徐仁宇十六岁的时候，是父亲不疼、后妈不爱的阴郁少年，为了获得想要的认同，做过的蠢事可能说上几天几夜都说不完。

他遇到姜秀灿是在一个雨天，郊外的山坡。姜秀灿比他还要小一岁，但可能因为在孤儿院长大吧，已经习惯做一个照顾人的角色了。明明自己也没有伞，还要把衣服让出来给他遮雨，蠢死了，徐仁宇是这样想的。

那个人是个厨师，美食家，虽然是在孤儿院长大，虽然是个omega，却凭着自己的天赋和努力，在二十二岁就成了station chef。

他陪徐仁宇一起长大，将无人陪伴、无人理解的痛苦少年岁月填补成辉煌的、温暖的金色时光。他们顺理成章地在一起，一起手牵手逛过跳蚤市场，一起在塞纳河边喝过咖啡，一起发过无数的梦，一起做过关于未来的设想和约定。

说着“如果能成为head chef的话，就要自己开一家餐厅”的那个温暖少年，带着温暖的柑橘香气充实了他的美好记忆的人。

在二十五岁那一年，出车祸死了。

也是一个雨天。因为徐仁宇的小公司才起步，所以他说要来给自己送餐的。其实在那一天，徐仁宇连戒指都准备好了，简单的白金素戒。在那一天，他是要跟姜秀灿求婚的。他在办公室里来回踱步，等了又等，打了十几个电话也没有人接，从紧张，到焦急，到担心。

最后一通电话终于被人接起，他还没来得及说出口，就听到对面问他：“您是姜秀灿的家属吗？”

那个人是被闯红灯的酒驾司机撞死的。主驾那一侧车门都被撞到凹进去，人之间在里面被挤成一摊肉泥，没有人敢让徐仁宇去看看他的遗体，都怕他会疯。

徐仁宇在警局看见肇事司机的时候，觉得这个世界多么荒谬、多么可笑——就因为这个可悲的臭虫，那样温暖的一个人、那样优秀的一个人、那样坚强的一个人——从此再也不存在了。

他还在活着，还在完成少年时和对方的约定，还要成为一个了不起的公司的会长，可是有生之年，他再也看不见那个快活地大笑的少年。

而那个少年，注定要失约了。

第一次闻到陆东植的味道时，他几乎以为是姜秀灿还活着，和记忆里一模一样的明快香气，他疾步走过去，就连那张脸也极其相似。但他还是能看出细微的差别。姜秀灿是开朗又大方的人，不会像陆东植一样胆怯、不会像陆东植一样对着他拘谨又客气。

他帮陆东植偿还债务，接近陆东植，把陆东植当做自己失去的那个少年来看。

如果那个人还活着就好了，他把一切想要给姜秀灿的全部给了陆东植，他纵容陆东植，宠溺陆东植，倾尽全力地为他做一切能做的，帮他铺好一条未来的康庄大道。

他只是在陆东植身上补偿姜秀灿。

我从来没有爱过陆东植，他对自己说。

黑色宾利发动，缓缓驶离。

凌晨一点，街道空空荡荡，来去折腾了几个小时，徐仁宇忽然觉得很累，不是说身体上的疲劳，是那种茫然的累。他明明开在回家的道路上，但有一瞬间他只觉得眼前什么都没有，是一片虚无。

这十年来，他做了什么呢？

他好像能看见姜秀灿坐在他身边，老式沃尔沃的车厢，有着愉悦的烘烤酥皮的味道。

十年前，他白手起家，身无分文，姜秀灿用自己的积蓄给他买了一辆沃尔沃代步，那辆车上载过姜秀灿的食材，载过大韩证券的全部文件，他在那辆车上向姜秀灿告白。

姜秀灿开着那辆车出的车祸，从此以后徐仁宇再也不能坐上沃尔沃。

“你对那孩子太过分了，”姜秀灿轻轻地责备他，“他也才十八岁。”

“……我……”他开口，嗓子干疼到嘶哑。

姜秀灿叹了口气，说：“仁宇啊，我们十八岁的时候也跟他一样天真，以为爱情可以胜过一切，永不改变，永不褪色。”

以为牵牵手就是永远；以为甜蜜的日子可以细水长流、天长地久；以为死亡和疾病都是遥不可及的恐怖故事。

可是，人心比不过时间和命运。

橙花会凋落，雪松会枯死，黑檀木被人砍下，威士忌从被倒出橡木桶的那一刻开始就在衰败——曾经意气风发的少年郎，如今回首只剩一片茫茫萧瑟，落叶堆满的回忆里，他竟然已经看不清自己原来的模样。

“走吧，就放下吧，你要好好爱自己啊，连我的那一份一起。”姜秀灿的身影忽然消散。

他向前一扑，只抱到一片空气。

别走啊，徐仁宇不知所措，这么多年都不愿意来看我一眼……这就要走吗？

身后，是谁哭得抽抽噎噎，怯生生地拉着自己的衣角？徐仁宇都不用回头，就知道那是陆东植，知道陆东植的眼睛都哭红了，睫毛湿哒哒的黏在一起，知道陆东植忍不住伸手去揉，然后哭得更凶了。

他忍不住想叹气，陆东植为什么永远不让人省心呢？放在之前，徐仁宇可能会把人搂在怀里，耐心又温柔地哄着、抱着，可他现在太累了，累到都不能转过身。

徐仁宇伸出手，指尖湿漉漉的冰冰凉凉的一片。

他醒了。

陆东植正握着他的手哭，又有黑眼圈，眼睛又肿，哭得一把眼泪一把鼻涕的，实在是很丑。

“医生，医生他醒了！”陆东植手忙脚乱地摁床头铃，哭得稀里哗啦。

徐仁宇在深夜出了车祸——疲劳驾驶。

车祸并没有伤害到他什么，之所以他现在跟什么稀世珍宝一样被供在病床上，是因为他检查出了慢性粒细胞白血病。

不幸中的万幸是，病情尚在慢性期，还能用药拖一拖。万幸中的不幸是，他的病不是单靠靶向药可以治愈的m3型，他还是需要接受造血干细胞移植。

他老同学脑子转得快，立马想到徐仁宇的亲爹后弟八九年前全死透了，连忙把陆东植的手术取消掉，要是徐仁宇后续检查出来情况不好，这个孩子可是唯一的救命稻草了。

不知道老同学编了什么谎话，陆东植显然深信，徐仁宇不愿意要那个孩子是怕拖累自己，怕他死了之后自己无依无靠，人生都被困死。

“你再也别想骗我了！”少年凶巴巴地给他摆营养餐，一边摆一边悄悄抹眼泪。

徐仁宇最看不得他这个样子，好像自己下一秒就气息奄奄、不久于人世了一样。他对着小桌板上满满当当的菜色哭笑不得，养病又不是养猪，这一桌高蛋白高嘌呤，天天这么吃下去，他不死于白血病也要死于高血脂了。

对于可能带走自己生命的血癌，徐仁宇反而看起来比身边的任何一个人都要坦然，他表现得好像自己只是得了个微不足道的感冒，或者只是要做个切除阑尾的小手术，陆东植对着他哭得眼睛都要瞎了，他还能开轻松的玩笑、安慰对方。

其实，徐仁宇也说不清自己到底是什么心情。

他怕死吗？当然怕。对死亡的恐惧是每个人都会有的最正常的心理，可对于徐仁宇来说，他好像突然就变得很平静。

姜秀灿死后，他的生活已经没有光彩，他把自己埋在工作里，吞并、侵略、攻击，金钱是毫无意义的数字，生命是纠缠勾结的麻绳，把他扼死、溺死、勒死，他是向着死亡生存。后来他遇到了陆东植，橙花重新盛开，黑檀木和雪松又一次复苏，生命之河汨汨流淌。

如果这就是生命的终结的话，他也已经心满意足。

徐仁宇看着陆东植，有时候又觉得担忧，自己死了的话，这个孩子会怎么样呢？他会有更好的人生吗？他是个更值得人珍爱的孩子，应该遇到比自己更好的人。

陆东植强制男人远离了一切复杂的工作，自己摸索着开始管大韩证券的运营，他在数学方面很有天赋，基础的投资转手稍微一学就玩得很溜，徐仁宇教他怎么看政策走向、怎么搜寻细枝末节的消息，带他认识不同的人。

“你是要把公司开成夫妻合营的吗？”人家开玩笑，徐仁宇也没回答，举起酒杯致意，被陆东植眼疾手快地夺下，换给他一杯杏仁鸡尾酒。

“我让他们少放了糖，把杏仁酒换成了苏打水和杏仁牛奶。”

徐仁宇看向矮自己一头的小少年，三个月，还没有显怀，瘦的出奇，下巴都瘦成尖的了，一脸专注认真地和对方聊着医药方面的行情动向。

他把大韩证券留给了陆东植。

这样，就算自己没能够活下来，就算一个十八岁的omega带着个孩子一起生活，他应该也能活得很好吧？徐仁宇对着小少年的微笑的侧脸发呆，明明自己也还是个孩子，可却坚韧的不像话，他的小朋友，陆东植。

时间风平浪静过得飞快，陆东植好像一瞬间长大，样样事情都不要他操心，不是那个撒娇要男人接自己上下学的小朋友了。陆东植放弃了高考，放弃了首尔国立大学教授提供的研究生特别入学计划，一个人安排家里所有的事情、安排大韩证券的运作、一个人开车去体检、孕检、找医生聊徐仁宇的治疗方案。

有一天晚上陆东植在他的怀里沉沉睡去，他就着朦胧灯光看这个孩子，瘦的脱形，几乎形销骨立，双眼之下有浓重的乌青，累到一沾枕头就昏睡过去，还要强撑着跟自己说，我很好，我不累，您不要担心我。

徐仁宇的心脏，仿佛是被揪成一团一样的疼痛。

他不想活下去了，不想成为这个孩子的负累，可是，他放不开手。就算是会把这个孩子跟他一起拖进地狱，他也不想放手了。

就恨我吧，徐仁宇想，恨我也好、怨我也好，我给过你离开的机会了，是你自己放弃的。

预产期如约而至，那个孩子顺利地出生了，眼睛和鼻子像徐仁宇，嘴巴像陆东植，大家都夸他会长，把两个爸爸脸上最好看的地方都遗传到了。

他给这个孩子起名叫做陆时真，时间的时，真诚的真。如果时间倒转，他会从头来过，认真地好好地爱陆东植。

徐仁宇又活过了一个冬天，表面上看着没有什么问题，内里已经虚弱到不行了，他的病情忽然无法控制，从慢性期转入加速期。

家里的中央空调是全年无休地开着的，徐仁宇的免疫系统开始出问题，要吃很多很多的药，一到换季要在家里设隔离病房，他开始出现严重的贫血，躺在床上反反复复的高烧。

陆时真才两岁，才刚刚会咿呀咿呀地讲话，会对着两个爸爸笑，天真不谙世事的快乐着。

一般来说，医生是不会建议给这么小的孩子做骨髓配型的。但陆东植等不起了，徐仁宇的病情随时可能恶化，能找的关系渠道都找了，就是没有能配上型的骨髓，他只有陆时真了。

不知道该说是幸运还是不幸运，配型是全合的。

才两岁的孩子，软得好像连骨头都没有，奶香的一团，被自己抱在怀里的孩子，被摁在病床上做骨穿。

陆时真哭得撕心裂肺，他也跟着哭。

可陆东植没得选，他想要徐仁宇活下来。

徐仁宇没想过自己能活下来。

昏昏沉沉躺在病床上的时候，有很多个瞬间，他以为自己即将走向死亡，走马观花看这一生的经历，挣扎过、放弃过、痛苦过、错过、后悔过，最后发现自己可笑地在生活里打圈，永远都抓不住自己眼前拥有的。

但至少，那个孩子一直以为自己从头到尾都是爱他的，自己死后，也能给他留下一点快乐的回忆吧，不至于全是苦楚和病痛。

他已经做错过很多事情，不希望在最后，还让自己深爱的那个孩子受伤。

可当他最后从层流室出来，扛过了各种感染，终于回到家的时候，徐仁宇开始感谢这个世界、感谢命运让他活了下来，有机会用自己的一生去弥补陆东植。他一天吃二十几片药，测体温，锻炼身体，生的欲望在他心里生根发芽。

“下周三是清明节？”陆东植洗完澡，整个人带着热气，暖乎乎地凑在他边上，和他一起翻日历。

“是啊，”徐仁宇摩挲着日历本，那是陆东植特地定制的成长日历，用陆时真的照片做封面，非常可爱，“要不要和我一起去看看我妈？”

他想带陆东植去见自己的母亲，告诉她，这是他想携手一生的人。

4月5日，阴冷的雨天。

陆东植抱了一大束素白的兰花，在细雨蒙蒙里走进首尔陵园。

他给这位素未谋面的阿姨献上年糕、水果、米酒和鲜花，在心里感谢她，把徐仁宇带到这个世界上来。陆东植体贴地找理由离开，留徐仁宇和他母亲独处。

他在陵园里瞎走，看这里的建筑设计，忽然被一个工作人员叫住。

“请问，您是徐仁宇先生吗？”

“我是t——”

“啊太好了，您已经好久没来了，”工作人员打断了他的话，“是这样的，之前您把这个信件落在工作台了，我们一直想找机会转交给您，没能联系上，现在交还给您。”

陆东植也就接过来了，想等一下转交给徐仁宇，可那信纸是开着的，他拿到手上，低头一瞥。

“秀灿，已经是你离开的第九年了。也许你会觉得惊讶，我前几天，遇到了一个很像你的孩子。”

徐仁宇走回连廊下，看见陆东植正在读一张纸，他抬头，眼泪大颗落下。

“我救了他，那个孩子叫做陆东植，我看着他，就好像看着你，我把他留在了我的身边。可我还是想你，他比不上你，他没有你好，他不够像你，我爱你。”

陆东植一字一句读出来，字字诛心。

“原来，从头到尾，我都在做另一个人。”他哽咽着说，“对不起啊，徐仁宇，让你失望了，我不够像他。”

陆东植走了。没有带走任何钱、任何东西，只带走了一个陆时真。

远走高飞、销声匿迹。整个世界都随着他的离开变得空空荡荡。

是过了好几年，才从朋友那里听说，在国外开学术交流会的时候遇到他了。他现在跟着俄罗斯的一个大牛做研究，定居在会大雪纷飞的莫斯科，深居简出、专心研究和带孩子。

莫斯科啊，徐仁宇在地图上看，六千六百二十四公里以外的异国他乡。

“谁能告诉我，为什么打了耳洞你就不再是拓扑学意义上的人类了？”陆东植在讲课，他是助理教授。这是一个很基础的问题，堂下有学生已经笑了起来，他看到最后一排一个男孩子笑得格外乐，就把他叫起来了。

“因为圆和圆环不同胚，教授。”

“继续，先生。”

“在拓扑意义下同胚的两个物体是完全相同的，相当于代数学中的同构。同胚映射首先是一一映射，而要保证该映射保证拓扑意义下的连续性以及逆映射的连续性。而圆和圆环不存在同胚映射。”

“非常好。”

他示意这个学生坐下，开始讲课。

“拓扑是一个数学概念，简单地来说是指物体在连续变化下保持不变的性质。连续变化是指拉伸、扭曲、变形等等，但是不能有撕裂。也就是说在拓扑上，一个球和一个椭球，甚至是任意形状、没有洞的物体，都是一样的……在这个领域，我们所熟知的有哥尼斯堡七桥问题，多面体的欧拉定理等等，至今还没有解决的问题有四色问题和庞加莱猜想……”

陆东植偶尔会去喝酒。他已经习惯了这里的伏特加，习惯在回家前喝上一杯，麻痹自己的大脑。莫斯科对他而言终究是陌生的、冷漠的。这座城市是异乡，是把他和外界隔离开来的孤岛。莫斯科的酒吧里有许多粗鲁的俄国男人，醉醺醺地唱着异乡的歌谣。

他深一步浅一步地踩着松软的积雪回家，公寓的灯光已经暗了，保姆一定是把时真哄睡了。

陆东植看着灿烂的星空，长长地叹了一口气。

绕过转角，他看见一个背影纤长的男人站在他的公寓楼下。

那是雪松的凛冽、黑檀木的馥郁和清淡威士忌迷人的尾韵。

灰蓝的鸽子忽然飞起，飞进高远的天空，飞向远方，留下尘埃和回忆。

————————————THE END


End file.
